Dave Barr
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1997 }} David Barr (born November 30, 1960) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who played 13 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Boston Bruins, New York Rangers, St. Louis Blues, Hartford Whalers, Detroit Red Wings, New Jersey Devils and Dallas Stars. He is currently an assistant coach with the New Jersey Devils. Playing career Barr was born in Toronto, Ontario. After a nomadic junior career in which he played for the Billings Bighorns, Edmonton Oil Kings, Great Falls Americans, Portland Winter Hawks and Lethbridge Broncos of the Western Hockey League, Barr's best years were with Detroit but he was stolen away from the Wings by an arbitrator's decision in 1991. The Wings got word that their division rivals, the St. Louis Blues, had their eye on Troy Crowder of the New Jersey Devils. The Wings didn't want Crowder mixing it up with their tough guy, Bob Probert, and signed him instead. The Devils asked for Probert as compensation but were given Barr and Randy McKay. Barr couldn't recapture the good times he had in Detroit and ended his career in the IHL. Along the way, he was traded four times and signed as a free agent by Dallas in 1993-94, a season marred by serious elbow surgery that prevented Barr from getting back into the NHL. His best year was 1988-89 with Detroit when he scored 27 goals, not bad for a player no one wanted as a draft eligible prospect. He retired in 1997 to pursue coaching in the IHL with Houston. Barr went on to play 614 regular season games in the NHL. He scored 108 goals and 204 assists. In 71 playoff games, Barr scored 12 goals and 10 assists. Coaching Career After his retirement, he took up coaching, and was the head coach of the Houston Aeros of the IHL in the 2000–01 season. He then was the head coach of the Guelph Storm of the OHL from 2004-08, where he won the Matt Leyden Trophy, emblematic of the league's Coach of the Year, in 2005–06. Dave Barr has also been named as the head coach of Canada’s National Men’s Summer Under-18 Team for the Under-18 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament (formerly the Junior World Cup) from August 14-18, 2007, in the Czech Republic and Slovakia. Barr was an assistant coach on the Colorado Avalanche of the NHL during the 2008-2009 NHL season, but following a disappointing year, the Avalanche cleaned house and fired their entire coaching staff including Dave Barr. On July 3rd, 2009 the Minnesota Wild hired Dave Barr as an assistant coach. Coaching record Awards and achievements 2005–06 Matt Leyden Trophy winner Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:New Jersey Devils assistant coaches Category:Born in 1960 Category:Billings Bighorns alumni Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oil Kings (WCHL) alumni Category:Great Falls Americans alumni Category:Guelph Storm coaches Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Lethbridge Broncos alumni Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Retired in 1997